WIT
by Cherries1
Summary: Wanna know what it stands for? Two girls are sent to protect Draco and Harry, but they aren't what they seem. and what the heck in WIT?
1. Life isnt easy for them

A small group of hooded figures headed up the main stairs of Hogwarts and into the school. They were then met by Professor/Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, you've finally arrived. Please, follow me to my office to discuss business."  
  
Silently the group followed him and sat down, pulling back their hoods. There were four grown men.  
  
"Where are my 'helpers?'" he asked. The group slowly split revealing two young girls, both wearing blindfolds and their hands we're bound. "It's good to see you two again. Now, to the matter at hand. With Voldemort on the rise, our school is beginning to feel...unsafe. Especially for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I sent for you because you are seers and magii. There is no way there can be an attack without forewarning. You will act as students. Do not reveal anything about your mission, but you will have free reign of our campus and the ability to do anything having to do with your powers. It must be discreet though." he turned to the men. "That will be all. Thank you for bringing them." With a nod, the men took off the blindfolds and unbound them. The girls looked...pissed.  
  
The two girls we're trouble when left alone. They had to be brought, blindfolded, to keep them from reading souls, and bound, to keep them from using their powers, everywhere. They could see the future, read minds, and use magic without wands. When left unsupervised, their powers we're uncontrollable, and destroyed everything.  
  
"Lilith," he turned to one girl. She had short brown hair, and bright purple eyes. "You will be in Gryffindor with Mr. Potter." he then turned to the other girl. She and shoulder length dyed black hair. One of her eyes was emerald, the other was silver. "Ancora, (A/N, pronounced On-Cora,) you'll be with Mr. Malfoy in Slytherin. Any questions?  
  
They girls set a heated silence, the power they emitted was like a nuclear bomb going off. Their eyes burned into him, and he could feel them reading his soul.  
  
"Good, then I'll get you into your houses." he led them first to Gryffindor. "Sing you are both such good friends, and your powers are linked, I give you permission to enter each other's houses. The password in 'muggle.'" They settled Lilith in a special room with thick walls and large metal doors.  
  
Then they took Ancora to Slytherin. "The password is Annecy." Ancora's room was much like Lilith's. Thick walls like an asylum, and heavy metal doors with locks that could not be broken. Finally, one spoke. Ancora.  
  
She spun around to face Dumbledore, eyes blazing. "Why are you putting us in these rooms? I thought you trusted us!" she had a quiet, soft voice, but the words she spoke we're spoken with such fury that Dumbledore had to take a step back.  
  
"I do trust you. These we're just requirements from W.I.T." he said calmly. "Get out." Lilith said absentmindedly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"GET OUT!" she flicked her wrist, sending him shooting back into the hall, and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." he muttered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Do you like it? Do you hate it? None of the above? All of the above?  
  
WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME! 


	2. but they have fun anyway

The first day of classes, everyone wanted to know who the new girls were. Finally, in potions, Snape snapped.  
  
"They are transfer students from a private academy! This is Lilith, and this is Ancora. Now PAY ATTENTION!" he bellowed.  
  
Lilith grinned at his unexpected outburst. He hadn't said their full names, or where they we're actually from. Not that he was supposed to, which he wasn't.  
  
Ancora sat in her chair rocking back and forth. Suddenly, every fragile thing in the room, including jars of poisons, fell to the ground and broke.  
  
Snape sputtered in astonishment, then blind fury. "ANCORA!" he practically screamed. "PUT THEM BACK THIS INSTANT!" She did as she was told, with a wave of her hand, everything was normal. At that moment, Lilith just happened to turn Snape's hair bright red, his robes scarlet and gold with a large sign on his back that read, "I love Gryffindors!"  
  
After trying and not succeeding at getting himself back to his usual greasy self, he blew a fuse. "Get out! GET OUT NOW! All of you OUT!"  
  
Ancora and Lilith were the first out, followed closely by Draco Malfoy. He reached out a hand and grabbed Lilith's arm. She spun around, placing a hand over his heart, releasing a bolt of energy, sending him flying back. "Don't ever touch me." she growled. Then she took off down the hall. "All I need are padded walls and a white jacket and I'll be right at home!"  
  
Ancora didn't move. She stared at Malfoy expressionless.  
  
"What is she!?" he asked angrily. "Where do you freaks come from?"  
  
"WIT" she replied softly.  
  
"WIT!? What the heck is that!?" he stood slowly, rubbing his sore chest. Ancora turned and walked away, heading after Lilith.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
More soon I guess. 


	3. Trouble on the home front

Eh, sorry for such a late post, I've been really busy with school. Yeah, so if y'all would read and review, I'd be much obliged.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Draco snuck into the library. He searched for anything he could about wit, he even went to the dictionary. "Wit, intelligence; quick understanding." but that didn't make any sense.  
  
Finally, he went back into the restricted section. As he walked past a bookshelf, one book fell heavily to the ground. He cursed for the noise, and bent down to pick it up. "Mental Institutions," it read on the cover.  
  
Intrigued, he sat down and opened it. Unlike the other restricted books, it made no sound. He flipped through the pages until he came to 613. "The new institution has been in affect for 100 years now. WIT, the Ward of the Insane and Troubled, has been helping the magii, who have gone insane from the unlimited power. They are usually children with extreme talents. By 20 though, many have either been destroyed, killed themselves, or in St. Mungo's for being criminally insane." Draco shut the book, and left with it, intent on reading more.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had Divinations. Trewlawny stared at Lilith and Ancora for a long time.  
  
"Le canard va quack." Lilith said with a french accent. Ancora cracked a grin at the professor's confused expression.  
  
"The duck goes quack," she said. Then something happened. Both girls went rigid, and the lights went out. People began to scream, especially when they saw two pairs of glowing eyes.  
  
"He is coming, and no one is safe," the two girls said in unison, then two thuds, followed by utter silence. Then the candles lit and burned brightly revealing Lilith and Ancora out cold on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"WIT...insane...metal ward..." Harry heard snips of Malfoy's conversation to Crabbe and Goyle. He, Ron and Hermione walked up to him.  
  
"I know you know something about the new girls. Tell us." Harry demanded.  
  
"They're from the WIT foundation. I'm sure Granger can figure out the rest." Draco sneered, turning away. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"WIT! I DO know it!" and she revealed all she knew about it. "I see you six have found out the truth about Lilith and Ancora. Follow me please, to my office." Dumbledore said.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, all stood before Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"You must understand. One, you weren't supposed to know about WIT, two, they are only here for your protection, and three, you may NOT tell anyone about what you now know. If you do, you will be EXPELLED. Is that understood?" the six nodded silently. "Despite what you may think, these girls are just like you, just...with more problems. Imagine though, this being the first time in your life being let out of an insanity ward since you were five. They see things, hear things that no one else can. Imagine the intense feeling of loneliness. They are here solely for the purpose of warnings and protection. Don't make this a bad experience for them, they could kill us all. You may go to dinner now."  
  
Silently, they walked out, but they did not go to dinner. They went to the hospital wing instead, where Lilith and Ancora had been taken after Divinations.  
  
"You cant be in here," Pomfrey told them softly. "They must rest. Their powers have begun to influence their minds. The only thing you can do for them is leave them to rest. Come back tomorrow."  
  
Draco scowled, but spun on his heel and stalked out, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, however, stayed.  
  
"Please. Cant we just go in and see how they are doing? We promise to be quiet." he pleaded. Finally, she gave in.  
  
"Not a word though. Is that clear?" they nodded, and silently walked into the closed off room.  
  
Both girls were deathly pale, almost blending in with the pillows. They were strapped to the beds, binding their wrists to the posts. With the blankets pulled up, they could only assume their ankles were strapped too. As they slept, Ron couldn't help but give a soft sigh.  
  
"They look so helpless." he whispered. Harry could only nod. At that moment, Pomfrey came in and shooed them out, telling them to go to dinner.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
that's all for now, I am re-writing it as I type it so...yeah. More later. Maybe. If u review. 


End file.
